The Eternal Shadow of Derma
by DarkRiku0
Summary: Creatures called Dermas find their way into the Mario universe, and Mario and friends have to try and stop them from getting any stronger. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! New characters in the story, latest chapter added as well! R&R! Title Changed, again....
1. The Secret Behind the Shadow

Eternal Shadow Of Derma  
  
Prologue:  
Through out the land, there was an eternal shadow that never seemed to stop stretching. No one knew how this shadow was made. What was casting it? It was stretching all over the globe. The shadow was making everything dark, for, the airplanes could not fly, and the ships could not sail. There was only one person who they called that was always set for a job like this.  
  
"Will you go get Mario or what Toad!" shouted a frightened Chancellor. "Hurry Toad! Get a move on!"   
  
"Yes sir, but its too dark outside! I'm scared!" responded Toad dramatically.  
  
"Oh, come now Toad! You can see everything! It's just like the evening! You had left out in the evening before, haven't you! Now go! Hurry!" shouted back the Chancellor. He knew, though, that it was dark enough outside to frighten anyone, especially at one o'clock at noon! It had gotten dark pretty early, and the Chancellor knew it was a bad idea to let Toad out, but he panicked. So did everyone else in Mushroom Land.   
  
The air grew thick and cold, and it started blowing against the trees and flowers, as the sky grew dim. Around Mario's pad, though, everything was the same for him.   
  
"Luigi, check this out! I rolled the meatball from my shoulder down to the table! Check it out!" said a very exited Mario, performing the "trick."  
  
"Congratulations, Mario. Another accomplishment, like the time you actually tied your shoes!" said Luigi. Mario frowned.   
  
"Eh, like your talented enough to see the worth of this trick." Said Mario as he placed the meatball back in the bowl. "I'm not hungry anymore, anyway." Mario said, and got up out of his chair and sprung to the window.  
  
"Mamma Mia!" he then shouted.   
  
"What is it Mario? Another Goomba chewed the vegetable patch?" Luigi smirked.   
  
"No, worse! Look outside! Its dark!" Mario shouted. Luigi put down the dishes and walked toward the window where Mario was. Luigi peered over Mario's shoulder, and his mouth dropped in awe.   
  
"Leaping lasagna! What's going on? Daylight savings time suddenly changed to eight hours back instead of one!" Luigi shouted. Mario then ran to the door and approached his front yard gate. Suddenly, he hears something running towards the gate, but due to the darkness, he could not see who it was.  
  
"Hello? Whose there?" he shouted out, but he got a shocking response. A shrill scream startled both him and Luigi, who was walking in back of Mario.  
  
"Ma-ma-ma-rio…what the heck was that?" Luigi asked Mario in a frightened voice. They both looked around, seeing objects only three feet in front of them, but it was too dark to see anything beyond that. Suddenly, something gripped on Mario's blue overalls, and started pulling him. It was followed by a scream.  
  
"Yaaaaa!!! Luigi! Help!" Mario shouted. Luigi was frightened looking about. Then he lunged and grabbed Mario's arm.   
  
"Don't worry big bro, I got you!" Luigi shouted gripping Mario's sleeve. Then, the person, or thing, stopped grabbing Mario and let go, dropping both Mario and Luigi.   
  
"I think it's safer if we go inside the house!" Mario said startled, and Luigi started running to the door.  
  
"Mario, come on! Hurry!" Luigi shouted to his brother. As Mario started running to the door, something called him.  
  
"Mario stop! It's me! Toad!" the voice shouted. Mario looked back and saw the little mushroom boy bobbing behind him with an unhappy look on his face. 'I'm sorry if I startled you, but Mushroom Land, and the world, needs your help!"  
Chapter 1: The Secret Behind the Shadow  
  
Mario, Luigi, and Toad all sat down at the table in Mario's Pad. There was a pause of silence, and then Toad shot up remembering the Chancellor.   
"Mario! Luigi! I forgot to tell you…the Chancellor sent me here to bring you guys back to the castle!" The little mushroom said. Mario looked at Luigi, and nodded.   
  
"This can't be good, huh Luigi?" asked Mario.   
  
Luigi looked down to his feet, then he raised his head again. "Let's do it"  
Mario, Luigi, and Toad started walking through the dark, thick fog towards the Mushroom Kingdom. It was so dark, that Mario and Luigi gripped each other and Toad walked in front of them.   
  
"I wonder what is the cause of all this." Mario said to himself. He followed Toad as they made there way through the path. Luigi tapped his shoulder.   
  
"What happens when something is following you?" Luigi said frightfully. Mario pondered.  
  
"What are you talking about Luigi?" Mario asked. Luigi shivered and looked in back of him.   
  
"That thing! What is that?" Luigi said. Mario stopped in his tracks and looked at the figure. It looked like a regular person, but it had something that looked like horns, or a hat. Toad then noticed they stopped walking.  
  
"Guys! What are you doing!" said Toad. He looked where their eyes were staring. Then his mouth dropped open, and pulled on Luigi's shirt. "I think we should go… now!" Luigi and Mario nodded and they ran off. Before they turned, Mario looked back one more time, and the figure disappeared. He then ran away.  
  
Toad had to catch his breath, for he kept on running and running. He stopped by a tree. Mario and Luigi came and stopped by him, as well as losing their breath too. "Where are we now Toad?" Mario said taking a couple of breaths. Toad looked around nervously. Mario starred at him, and Toad's sweat dropped. "You don't know where we are, do you?" Mario asked. Toad starred around nervously once again.   
  
"I know where we are…we are in the Mushroom Kingdom!" Toad said. Mario raised his brow.  
  
"Mushroom Kingdom? Since when did it look like a dark forest?" Mario asked with a frown. Luigi starred at both of them.  
  
"Were lost, aren't we?" he said starring at Toad.   
"Well, yes." Toad said. He covered his face so no one hits him, but he peered through his fingers seeing that nothing is happening.  
  
"Well, it's not anyone's fault. It's so dark out here anyway." Mario said looking at his brother and Toad. They were all wondering where they could be.   
  
"Well, we just have to find a way to get out of where we are. Come on, let's keep walking." Toad said. Luigi then remembered that shadowy figure.   
  
"But what if that "thing" comes back, guys!" Luigi said nervously. Mario looked at him.  
  
"Then we probably just have to find out what that is." Mario said, and turned around to start walking again.   
  
"Have to? No, not have to! Mario! Toad! Wait up!" Luigi said, scurrying after them. The three were on a journey in the darkness, not knowing where they are going. Only god knows where they will end up in…  
Back at the castle, the Chancellor was worried. He had no idea why Toad was taking so long. He called his other assistant for help, Tao. Tao was a respectful and noble Toad, always pleasing the Chancellor and doing favors for him. He didn't mind at all, and as soon as the Chancellor had called him, he came running to the throne room.   
  
"Sir, I heard that you wanted me here, what would you like?" asked Tao politely. He looked up to the Chancellor trying to make eye contact, but the Chancellor was too worried.   
  
"Correct, Tao. I would like you to go out and find Toad. I sent him to go get Mario and Luigi, and none of them had shown up! Can you go please find them? I have to find out what's going on!" responded the Chancellor, with a worried face. Tao was afraid, for everything was dark, but he wanted to please the Chancellor.   
  
"Sure thing, sir! I will get right on it!" the mushroom boy said, and headed for the door.   
Peach looked through the keyhole from the stair well. The stair well had a door that led to the Throne room, and that's where Peach was spying. She finally got up from her knees and let out a sigh, and crept up the stair well and back to her room.   
  
Once she had gotten to her room, she slammed the door, turned on the television and tossed herself onto the bed.   
  
"What's going on, all this darkness everywhere, and Toad is missing. I think I'm going to have to do something about this!" Peach said to herself, and grabbed her pink parasol from her closet and opened the window. She took a lantern with her, and she starred out into the darkness. The wind blew through her blonde hair, slapping the trees against the castle walls. She opened up her parasol, and she glided down from her window. When she touched the ground, she lit her lantern and closed her parasol. She started creeping through the trees, so the guards would not see her, but it was too late. The guards saw the little lantern, and fled from their spot towards the trees with their own lanterns in hand.   
  
"I saw something gleaming, someone was here. You go through the mushroom fountain, I will keep looking around here." Said Rin. He was the head guard, and was very protective of the castle. He had much courage. His brother, on the other hand, Kin, was a coward. He became a guard because his brother became one, and he wanted to impress people.   
  
"The fountain? Rin, isn't that where those Koopa's were once invading?" said Kin trembling. Rin glared at him.  
  
"Affirmative. Is there a problem? Your not scared are you? Just go, Kin! Hurry!" Rin shouted. Once he shouted, Kin ran off.   
  
Peach listened to them talking as she hid behind a boulder. Rin was standing in front of the boulder, unaware that the Princess was right behind it. Peach panicked, but then she had an idea. She took a pebble, and threw it across the grass. Rin was not very bright, so he didn't look at where it came from, anyway, he just ran to the pebble.   
  
"Who's there?" he shouted out expecting a reply. Peach scurried out of behind the rock and ran. As she made her escape, she ran right into Kin. Kin got knocked over with Peach as well.  
  
"Princess? It's you? Oh, we thought it was someone else. Let me just tell Rin that it was…" but before Kin could finish the sentence, Peach took her parasol and knocked Kin out to the cold floor.   
  
"I'm sorry, Kin. But no one is supposed to know I'm out here…" Peach said with an unhappy look on her face, and without hesitation, Peach ran off with the lantern forgetting the parasol on the floor.   
At the time, Mario, Luigi, and Toad were still looking for a way out of their path. They looked everywhere, but to their dissapointment, it was too dark to see anything. Mario ran around looking for something, when finally he bumped into something hard and solid. "Owch! What was that?" asked the plumber. Luigi and Toad touched the solid stone.  
  
"It feels like a wall, maybe their is something here after all!" shouted Luigi. Mario and Toad were over joyed. They found their way towards the door, and slowly opened it. The door creaked, as if it wanted them to get out. Mario shushed the door, and tip toed inside. Mario and Luigi looked around in amazement while Toad was puzzled to find this place.   
  
"This was never here before! I have seen all of the land in Mushroom Land and this place was never here!" shouted Toad. He looked around. "Something fishy is going on here..." Mario and Luigi starred at him.  
  
"You could of missed this, Toad. Are you sure? I mean, there are many houses in Mushroom Land...it's not likely to see all of them..or at least remember all of them!" Mario told him, but Toad looked away into the darkness. Suddenly, the sound of an engine roared in the room, and the smell of oil and other displeasent stenches filled up the room. The three quickly covered their noses in horror.   
  
"Wha-wha-whats going on?" Luigi shouted with a frightened look on his face. Then, it seemed as they beginned to rise. Mario jumped up and looked out the window...they were flying!   
  
"Guys! Come quick! Were rising above the ground!" Mario shouted with his eyes widened. Toad and Luigi hurried and rushed towards where Mario was standing. Luigi looked out the window and was ready to faint.   
  
"Let's not panic..guys. We have to look around here and find out whats going on." Toad said trying to stay calm.   
  
"There are no lights!!!! What do you mean look around!" shouted Luigi, but just then, the lights in the room turned on. They all looked up to see cameras hanging from the walls. With no hesitation, they ran to hide. Toad looked up once more, and saw they were not turned on.   
  
"It's ok, guys, they're off. We should look around." Toad told them. Mario and Luigi looked around to see lots of gadgets and computers and fancy equipment. They saw a round metal table and lots of shiny silver chairs. There were lots of doors, all carved with an engraving of a creepy looking "D". Mario walked toward one of the doors and touched the engraving.  
  
"I wonder what this means..." Mario said with shock. Luigi looked out the window once more with disbeleif. Where were they? What is this place? Why are they flying? These questions ran all around Luigi's head like a relay race. Toad made a angry looking face once more.   
  
"Well are we going to look around or what!?! We need to find out whats going on!" he shouted. Mario nodded. He walked towards a door.   
  
"Are you guys coming, or are we going to split up?" Mario asked. Luigi's eyes widened.   
  
"Split up? Are you crazy! I'm not wandering around this crazy flying thing alone!" he exclaimed. Mario gestured his hand for Luigi to come.   
  
"Fine then, but I'll go alone! It's better cause we can search more." Toad said with a determine look. Mario nodded again, and he opened the door. He entered first and Luigi followed. Mario's eyes ran down the long hall ahead of them. Luigi pulled back.   
  
"I don't think so! Why can't we just stay in that other room and pretend we searched!" Luigi cried. Mario looked back at him.   
  
"Luigi, don't act like such a scaredy cat! We will go down this hall and you will come with me!" Mario shouted at Luigi. Luigi was upset, but followed his brother down the hall. They saw a turn, and when they passed this, a huge pair of double doors stood in front of them. A giant "D" was once again carved on them. Mario approched slowly. He could hear Luigi whimpering in back of him. Mario gazed through the keyhole, and saw two men in long, black cloaks sitting down, piloting the aircraft. They had cloaks covering their faces, and they were talking.   
  
"Luboori, we have seen the success our team of Derma's had done, we should ask King Derma on what we shall do next..." said one of the men. The man called Luboori, replied.   
  
"Yes, Rujor, we shall. This aircraft shall take us directly to King Derma to ask him. Derma Island will be our next stop. This darkness is perfect to cause all the mushroom morons down there to be scared and puzzled, and since...it helps us.." Luboori had gotten cut off by Rujor.   
  
"We musen't say it! Anything or anyone might be listening, just like everyone says. Turn on the cameras! We have no time to lose!" demanded Rujor. Luboori had gotten right on it and switched them on.  
  
Mario and Luigi were shocked at this. "They were behind this the whole time! This doesent solve anything, though. We need more.." Mario whispered to Luigi. Luigi looked scared.  
  
"Oh Mario, don't say it, please.." Luigi said frightened.   
  
"Were going to search Derma Island, we will search and find out whats going on!" Mario said with a gleam in his eye. Luigi then heard one of the men shout.  
  
"What is this!! A disgusting mushroom boy on our ship!" Luboori shouted. The two cloaked Derma's were looking into what their camera caught, and they saw Toad searching around the aircraft. Rujor smacked the screen.   
  
"We must send robots to bring us that little mushroom boy! It will be enjoyable to kill it.." Rujor smirked. He pressed a button which seemed to realese robots to search the craft. Mario and Luigi got up, and set out to find their friend before they do.  
Meanwhile, Peach was searching through the dark like a confused puppy. Her mind kept on thinking about the darkness that is enveloping her as she walked. She held her frying pan tight, just in case anything threatful comes her way. She finally had stopped after her long walk, and sat down a top something hard.   
  
"What's going on here? Am I lost? Will I ever get home?" she said to herself as she looked around. Suddenly, a hand grasped her brooch and pulled her. She let out a shuttering scream. The hand pulled her close to its face.   
  
"Shh! Come on Peach be quiet!" spoke a familiar voice. Peach's face looked puzzled. She squinted her eyes and made out the face she saw. She then gasped.   
  
"Mallow! What are you doing here?" Peach shouted filled with delight. Mallow smirked.  
  
"Well, Nimbus Land dissapeared! I just came down Bean Valley for a while, and the beanstalk led to no where when I climbed back up!" Mallow said with a worried voice. Peach's eyes widened.  
  
"Are you serious? Strange things are going on Mallow!" she said to the fluff ball, "and we have to figure out what's going on." Mallow nodded and took out something from his pocket. It was a flashlight.   
  
"I have this that we could use after the lamp goes out.." he said to Peach, and placed it back in his pocket. Peach then stood up and gestured Mallow to follow her. Mallow then ran to her and they were off to find out what is going on.   
  
Suddenly, a large roar of an engine hollered behind them, and a strong wind hit their backs making Peach's hair blow furiously. Mallow held on to Peach's dress as he started to blow away. She grabbed him and they both looked up, seeing a huge airship hovering over them. Mallow's eye's widened.   
  
"What is that Princess??" Mallow tried shouting over the sound of the engine. Peach looked up with determination, and ran to the nearest tree. She started to climb up while Mallow watched. He then ran to the tree. "What are you doing Peach?" he shouted once more, but she kept on climbing. She then reached the top and looked down.  
  
"Climb up! I wanna jump and hang on to that airship! Are you coming?" Peach shouted with pride. Mallow's eye's widened even more.   
  
"Are you crazy? I'm not hanging on to an airship! Count me out! We could get killed!" he shouted back. Peach's eyebrows fell.  
  
"Fine then, stay here all alone in the dark, not knowing where your going." she told him, trying to trick him. Mallow then looked around unhappily, and took a deep breath. He then climbed up the tree and stood next to Peach. She smiled, and then jumped up, with Mallow holding on to her. She floated, then jumped higher, and grabbed the wing. Mallow gulped as he looked down into the darkness. He then held on tighter as if he was falling down, but he was really terrified. Peach then stood on the wing, and slowly crept towards the window. Mallow crept behind her, and his sweat dropped as he looked down once more. She jammed the window open with her frying pan, and fell inside. Mallow followed. They looked around in amazement, because they have never seen anything like this before. 


	2. Derma Island

Chapter 2: Derma Island   
  
The airship started to hover over an isolated island in the middle of no where, getting ready to land. Mario and Luigi ran everywhere to find their little friend Toad.   
  
Toad was inside a room all alone with the robots, backing up into the wall. "Come on, give me a brake, please!" Toad said with fear in his eyes. The robot picked up its blade arm and aimed it at Toad. When it was about to attack him, Peach knocked it over with her frying pan, and it malfuctioned. Mallow followed Peach who was next to Toad.  
  
"Peach! Mallow! You guys are in this airship too?" Toad shouted with releif. Peach then turned around and saw more robots surrounding them.  
  
"Yeah, yeah! Now we have to find a way to get out of here!" she said. Mallow then stepped forward and gulped.  
  
"Hope this works....." he said and used his thundershock to knock them all out. Peach slapped him five.  
  
"Go Mallow! Now lets go. You can tell us your story when we get out of here." Peach said. They ran out of the room and ran into Mario and Luigi.  
  
"Peach! Mallow! Toad! Oh my god! You guys are on the ship?" Luigi shouted. Mario was so surprised.  
  
"Mamma Mia! Thank goodness your all right Toad!" Mario said. "What are you doing here?" Peach looked at him.   
  
"Long story, Mario. Now what is going on here?" Peach asked. Mario and Luigi explained about the Derma people and what they have done to their Kingdom. Then, the aircraft started to lower on the island they were hovering over.   
Back at the Kingdom, Tao was walking around the darkness by Mario's pad. "Where can they be....." he asked himself. He saw something move inside the home. He then got curious. He walked slowly to the door, and then opened the door. Walking around were two Derma's, but Tao had no clue what the cloaked creatures were. They started talking.   
  
"As we all move in to this, Mushroom Kingdom, we will take it over! Then the rest of the worlds!" said one of them. The other laughed. "What an exellent plan!" Tao's eye's widened, and he ran away quickly. But suddenly he stumbled and fell on the stones causing a loud thud. The two Derma's spotted him. Tao screamed, but they caught him, and they took him into the house.   
  
"A little spy, eh?" said one of them. They looked at Tao from top to bottom. Tao was shivering.  
  
"Wha-wha-what are you going to-to do with me?" Tao said softly. One Derma looked at the other one, then hit Tao making him unconscience.  
  
At the castle, the Chancellor was terrified. "Everyone is leaving me!!!" he shouted. "Where could everyone be!?" He then got up from his throne and started to walk around franticlly. Rin and Kin suddenly ran in through the door.   
  
"Chancellor! The princess has escaped!" shouted Rin. The Chancellor then freaked out, ready to have a mental breakdown.   
  
"Her too!? How do you know?" he shouted with a worried voice. Kin then raised the parasol.   
  
"She hit me with this." he said as he stared at the Chancellor with fear. The Chancellor then smacked his forehead and dropped to the floor. Rin and Kin ran over to him shaking him. He would not wake up.   
  
"Call the Paramedics!" Rin said as mushroom people started to surround the castle as the mushroom guards ran around with a worried face.   
The airship had finally landed onto the island, and everyone stared out the window as Rujor and Luboori walked out of the airship. It was all sunny and bright on the island, but it was made up of huge caverns that were pretty dark. Rujor and Luboori walked into one of the caverns, and everyone else got out of the ship. Peach took off her shoes and ran around in the sand looking up at the shiny sun. Mario stopped her.   
  
"Peach, this is not time for a sunny vacation. We need to find out what's going on." Mario said looking at her. Peach then put her shoes back on.   
  
"Your right, lets keep going." she said, and walked towards the cave. They all walked inside, sensing a gloomy feeling. Luigi wen't forward onto a wall with a whole bunch of ancient symbols.  
  
"Guys! Take a look at this!" Luigi said touching one. Mario tugged Luigi.   
  
"We have to keep moving." he said. Luigi nodded and they all started to walk through the dark tunnels. When they got the end, they saw a huge area where many Dermas were walking around. Some were holding boxes, with something moving inside.  
  
"Mario, what could be inside those boxes?" Peach whispered. Mallow then grabbed a Derma and knocked it out. He then took the cloak and wore it.  
  
"Guys, you should knock some out and disguise yourselves so we can find some answers!" Mallow said. Everyone did so, and disguised, they formed a single file line and they walked around to continue figuring out whats going on. Suddenly, something hit Mario on the back of his head and he fell down. It was a woman with long, blonde hair, a black top, black pants, black shoes, and a mask covering her face with the image of a angry demon.  
  
"Haha! I knew it was you, Mario!" she shouted. "Your little minions are following you also?" she asked as she kicked him while he was laying on the floor.   
  
"Stop you dumb whore!" Peach shouted and punched the woman in the face. The woman then kicked Peach that she literally wen't flying into the wall.  
  
"Peach! Peach! Are you ok?" Luigi asked. Peach got up with the help of Toad.  
  
"Ugh..what power..." Peach said with suspicious look. The woman started walking towards Peach, but Mallow stopped her.   
  
"Please! Stop! Who are you?" Mallow asked. The woman looked down at him, then picked up Mario and ran off. "No!" Mallow shouted.  
  
"Who was that?" Toad asked. Peach held her back in pain, but she held it in.  
  
"I don't know, but I think she knows who Mario is. I think she knows who we all are." Peach said. All the Dermas were watching the whole time, and they were angry. Basiclly, Peach, Toad, Luigi, and Mallow were screwed. The Dermas made a big circle around them.  
  
"Umm....we can explain." Luigi said smiling a fake smile. All the Dermas didn't buy that, and they all grabbed the gang and held them above a lava pit. How classic.   
  
They all thought it was over, but it felt more like they knew it to them. Everyone was starting to cry, and then Toad shouted.  
  
"Peach! I have something to tell you!" he shouted. Peach turned her head towards Toad as a tear fell down to the pit.   
  
"What is it...Toad?" she asked with a puffy face.   
  
"I know..." but before he could finish, the Dermas let go. 


	3. The Mysterious Boxes

Chapter 3: The Mysterious Boxes  
It was too late for anything. Mallow, Toad, Peach, and Luigi fell into the lava. There was no one saving them, no happy ending for them, they were gone. Mario still didn't know the tragic knews yet, because he was still unconscience. He finally woke up in a room with one window, cheap bunk beds, and a toilet. It was almost like a jail cell, but without any bars. Infact, there wasen't a door.   
  
"How'd I get in here..." he thought to himself. Then he remembered his friends in that big area with all the Dermas, and then he got hit in the head. He reached behind his head and felt as if he had a bump there. "But what happened after that?" he said once again to himself. Then he heard a bang against the wall, and he vigilently walked towards the wall. He placed his ear on it, then suddenly it slid open, and he fell down. He looked up and saw that he was at the feet of the woman who knocked him over, but he didn't know that, because he didn't see her. Her face was still covered by the mask, and she looked back down at him.  
  
"Mario..." she said, and walked into the room. The door slid down again. "We meet again." she said smiling.   
  
"Who are you, and where am I? Where are my friends?" he asked with anger in his voice. She looked towards the window.  
  
"You are still at Derma Island, Mario. And your friends? I think they're in a better place then this." she said said smirking not answering his first question. Mario got up.   
  
"So they're safe?" he asked. There was a pause for a moment, then she continued.   
  
"There is no safety..." she said. All of a sudden the wall slid open and a Derma walked in.   
  
"What shall we do with the boxes, Miss?" he asked and acted as if Mario wasen't there.   
  
"Throw them all in the lava as well, but exept one. We might need one of the creatures, Rujor." she said. Rujor nodded, and left as the wall slid behind him. Mario thought to himself.   
  
"That was Rujor from the airship, he must be one of the leaders here, and what about those boxes..." he said to himself. Then the woman spoke again.   
  
"You shall stay in here, and dont try anything funny." she said to Mario. She then walked out of the room. Mario ran up to the wall, but bounced to the ground. The wall woulden't slide up.   
  
"There has to be a switch on the other side to lock and unlock this wall." he said. He then looked around, and spotted the window. He climbed on the bunk beds, and used his classic super jump to reach it. He pulled himself up, and jammed it open. Unfortunetly, he coulden't fit. All that pasta he was eating wasen't helping his diet, and wasen't helping him go through the window either. "At least I'm getting some air." he said and waited at the window hoping someone friendly would walk by.  
  
Time past and Mario was very tired, when he finally heard something walk by. He peered up, and it was a Derma. He coulden't see much of the Derma because the room he was in, or should I say dungeon he was in was in the basement so the window was only ground level. The Derma, which sounded and was Derma spoke up.   
  
"She told us to drop all the boxes but one into the lava, it might be helpful as she said." Rujor said speaking to a crowd of Dermas holding boxes. Luboori then stepped forward.  
  
"Why do we have to take them off their island, they would be perfect slaves!" Luboori said smirking as the crowd laughed. Rujor wasen't the least bit smiling, but no one could tell because thier faces were still covered by the hoods.   
  
"Luboori, the creatures would attack if we didnt take them off first! Now enough with the fooling around, lets keep moving!" he shouted. As they all walked by, one of the Dermas whispered in another Derma's ear.   
  
"The four digit code for the island is 1669 right?" he asked. The other one nodded, and before you know it, the crowd was gone. Mario then sat on one of the beds.   
  
"1669..." he said to himself. He though about a lot of things at the time, though. He thought of his friends and he though of what the woman said.   
  
"There is no safety..." he repeated her words slowly. He knew that meant something. He also knew that Luboori back in the airship was trying to finish something important about them.   
  
"The darkness is important to them..." Mario said to himself. He knew something was going on, and they needed to figure it out.   
Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, Rin and Kin were incharge of keeping things in order while the Chancellor was still at the hospital.  
  
"Do you think he's ok?" asked Kin. Rin stood silent, looking outside. Kin tilted his head.  
  
"Rin, listen to me. You scaring me now..." Kin asked nervously. Kin turned around.   
  
"Were all going to die..." he said with a low, deep voice. Kin's eyes widened.   
  
"Rin! Stop it! Don't say that! That is not true! I never had that much courage in life, but I have enough courage to put up with whatever comes next! Are you listening to me? We have to be brave! Never think on the negative side!" Kin shouted. Kin then touched his lips, not beleiving he just said that. Rin then turned around.  
  
"Your right, I must not think negative. Im sorry, Kin. But I am proud of you, and this is the way I like to see you." Rin said smiling. Kin dropped a tear, and hugged his brother.   
  
"We will always be here for eachother, and I know why your thinking negative. Hope seems lost, but I bet Mario and Luigi will find Tao, Toad, and the Princess! I also bet that they will find out whats going on and stop it!" Kin said smiling. Rin nodded, and they both awaited for whatever comes next.   
  
All of a sudden, they heard a scream come from outside. Rin and Kin ran outside, and everything was calm. Then, they heard the scream again and it came from one of the homes. Rin and Kin ran into the home and found Koopa Troopa's and Goomba's invading the home. They were jumping on tables, knocking over furniture, and cornered the two frightened mushroom parents on one end of the kitchen.   
  
"Help our children!" the mother shouted. Rin told Kin to run upstairs and find the children, and he would take care of the creatures downstairs.  
  
"Right away, Rin!" Kin said with courage in his heart. He was still scared in the inside, but that coulden't stop him now. He ran upstairs and saw a Koopa reaching under the bed and a little girl being attacked by a Goomba. Kin rammed his spear into the Goomba, killing it. The little girl watched as Kin ran towards the Koopa. The Koopa was reaching for the little boy, and Kin had to protect him. Kin kicked its shell off and it rolled down the stairs, then he rammed the spear into the Koopa. He thought he was done, until he heard Rin scream for help.   
  
"Rin, are you ok? Im coming!" Kin shouted and ran downstairs. The creatures were gone, but the parents were ganging up on Rin. "Hey! What are you guys doing?" Kin asked them with a puzzled look on his face. Right before his eyes, they turned into Koopa with gold and silver shells. "What!? This was a trap!" Kin shouted. He then threw his spear at one of the Koopas, but it bounced right off. He ran upstiars, and the kids became Koopas too.   
  
"Kin! Be careful!" Rin shouted, but the Koopas knocked Rin out before he could say anything else. Kin followed soon after with a knock out punch by one of the Koopas. The Koopas came out carrying their bodies, and saw Dermas coming into town with boxes in ther arms.   
  
"We found some of them running around by the fields." one of the Dermas remarked. All four Koopas nodded, and they ran into other houses, so they could invade more families.   
  
At the same time this was happening, Tao woke up in a dark room. He coulden't see anything around him.   
  
"Hello? Anyone here?" he asked waiting for a reply. No one answered. He felt around the walls until he found a bump. It was a door knob. He was about to turn it, but then a voice startled him.   
  
"I woulden't do that if I were you, Tao." it said. Tao shivered.   
  
"Why not? And who are you?" he asked. The voice then replied.   
  
"I am King Derma, Tao. Behind that door, well, lets not open it." King Derma said. Tao stomped his feet.  
  
"Ive had enough of you damn Dermas! What the hell is a Derma anyway?" Tao said dryly. King Derma laughed.   
  
"Derma means skin, my dear child. You see, after we kill people, we need to survive by ripping thier faces and skin off and placing them on our own. It is gory for anyone to see, so we hid our faces. But soon, everyone will follow the Dermas!" he shouted. Tao frowned.   
  
"No they won't! You just wan't everyone to attack eachother until there is no one left, so you can recivilize your own planet! That is your idea, isn't it?" Tao told him angrily.   
  
"You know too much!" King Derma shouted with fury. "Prepare for your doom!"   
  
"That wont work! How will you recivilize? You need one person with your own blood to survive so you can clone them. You can also change thier sex! But you probably ate your relatives, and you have multiple bloods because of your skin condition inside of you, your not human! Plus, you need your own blood so they can listen to you when thier cloned!" Tao shouted. He is a very wise little mushroom boy.   
  
"Exactly...." King Derma said. All of a sudden, the door jammed open and two Dermas came in and grabbed Tao's arms. He tried to struggle free, but they strapped him to a table with wheels and carried him off. King Derma laughed evily. Tao was raced down a hall with boxes stacked against the walls. They were moving, and Tao wondered what they were. Then, he had an idea.   
  
"Excuse me, but one of your boxes just jammed open, and something is running around!" Tao lied. The two Dermas ran to the end of the hall, looking around. They pushed the table when they zipped across the hall, so the table started moving by itself. Tao closed his eyes as the table banged against the wall and the straps loosened. He jumped off and he sped down the hall as his little blue mushroom head bobbed up and down as he ran. He took multiple turns, and ran inside an elevator. He pressed the button to go down. Inside the elevator, their was a box. It was moving also. "What the heck, let me check it out." he told himself. He banged it until he finally made a hole. He peered inside, and to his surprise, a little green Yoshi with innocent, tearing eyes and an upset face was laying down. It was just a baby, so it curled up in the corner of the box when it saw Tao's eye. "Oh my god....those bastards..." he said, trying not to cry. The elevator stopped, and opened to a hall with a door at the end and a small little machine to punch in buttons. Tao banged the box and freed the Yoshi. The Yoshi was scared after all its been through, but it trusted Tao and leaped into his arms. Tao walked over to the door. He coulden't open it, and he banged it. "Hello?" he asked. "Anyone in there?" Mario then turned his head towards the wall.  
  
"Hello? Get me out! Anyone!" Mario shouted with relief.   
  
"Mario, is that you? Its me, Tao!" he shouted with delight. Mario ran up to the wall.   
  
"Open the door!" he told Tao. Tao paused, and then spoke.   
  
"I can't there's no door knob or keyhole or anything! Just a little machine to punch in some buttons." he said dissapointed. Mario then thought for a minute. Then he jumped up remembering what the Derma said outside the window.   
  
"Try typing in 1669!" Mario shouted. Tao then walked up to the machine, and typed it in. Suddenly, the door slid open. Mario ran out of the room happily. "Woohoo! Im free!" he shouted. He thanked Tao, and asked about the Yoshi.   
  
"The boxes they are carrying, they have Yoshi's inside! I found this one in the elevator!" Tao told him with an unhappy look on his face.  
  
"Oh no! They wan't to throw all the boxes into the lava, we have to hurry and rescue the Yoshi's!" Mario shouted. They both ran and took a turn in the hall, and saw a door. They heard an ear splitting scream on the other side of the door. Mario reached his hand out to open it.... 


	4. New Mission: Jewelry Land

Chapter 5: New Mission: Jewelry Land  
  
Daisy entered a garage that had its door torn off in pieces all over the floor. She saw a small little flying pod in the garage, and heard footsteps inside the area, echoing. She turned to see a Derma, walking around the pod.   
  
"Why did everything stop shaking? Our plan is ruined for this island! What's the point of leaving now…" the Derma said talking to himself. Daisy then smiled as the Derma walked out of the garage as she hid behind a box, and ran towards the pod.   
  
"Yes, I'm finally leaving. Now I get to see how things are in Mushroom Land." She said in her mind. She got inside the pod, and began to start it, the engine roaring as a result. The Derma heard this and rushed back.   
  
"Hey!" he shouted running towards her. She started to move the pod forward and noticed the darkness once again.  
  
"Oops, I forgot. This could be a problem." She said and raised the pod up into the air, but suddenly everything got even darker. "This is going to be a REAL problem!"   
  
Mario and Peach woke up, noticing they were moving. Mario looked around, noticing windows and light shining through them. Peach raised her head as the floor bobbed up and down, as well.   
  
"Mario?" she asked, squinting her eyes. Mario looked at a couple of seats in front of them, and noticed all their pals were sitting on them.   
  
"Finally you guys woke up!" Luigi smiled, looking back at them. Peach shook her head.   
  
"Luigi? How did we get here?" she asked. Tao turned around also.   
  
"We found you down there, not sure if you guys were alright or not. We hurried you to a cave where we beat up a couple o' baddies and stole this small plane." Tao said happily. Peach was relieved with the news, and tried to get up, but fell helplessly.   
  
"Ouch!" she shouted, and held her calf in her delicate hands.   
  
"What's wrong, Peach?" Mario asked. Peach stared at Mario, and then at her leg again.   
  
"I think I sprained it when we fell." She said. Mario went to touch it. "Ahh! Don't!" she shouted. Mario nodded, and Tao turned around again.   
  
"Don't worry, you'll be alright Peach!" he assured her. Mario got up and walked towards the cockpit.   
  
"Whose driving this plane, anyway?" he asked. He turned to the pilot seat and saw Mallow.   
  
"Meet your pilot and co-pilot, Mallow and Toad!" Toad remarked. Mallow steered the plane slowly for some reason.   
  
"Mallow, you can fly an airplane?" Mario asked. Mallow nodded.  
  
"Yup, one of the few jobs in Nimbus Land, Mario!" he exclaimed. Kin then shot up from the back.   
  
"Why are you driving so slow?" he asked curiously. Mallow kept his eye on the dark clouds and mysterious sky in front of him.   
  
"Don't you remember? We got a load under us." He said, grinning. Peach and Mario pondered for a moment, and then Mario opened a window and leaned out, only to see something magnificent. The giant cage with the Yoshis was hanging from the bottom of the plane, with all the Yoshis screaming in happiness that they are going to be free.   
  
"How did you do that??" Mario shouted, astonished. Toad grinned.   
  
"We needed to save them, too! We will bring them back somewhere safe." Toad answered. Mario sat down, amazed at all the events. Peach then limped towards the seat in where Toad sat, and sat in a seat right behind him.   
  
"Toad, you were going to tell me something before. Before we were thrown into the lava pit. What was it?" Peach asked him. Toad's sweat dropped, and made a fake smile.   
  
"Well, Peach, I was…uh…going to tell you because we were going to die. At least, that's what I thought. So, there isn't a need to tell you now." Toad said, trying to stop the conversation from beginning. Peach raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Toad, tell me. I command you to tell me." She told him in a demanding tone. Toad couldn't take it. He hated that word, "command" Peach used it on him often, hence him being the royal servant and all. He had to say it.   
  
"I hate when you do that, princess." He told her, grinning. Peach smiled.   
  
"I knew it. Now come on, spill the beans." She told him. Toad nodded, looking out in front of him, towards the clouds they were passing by swiftly.   
  
"Its about…Tao." He told him. Peach then got very curious.   
  
"What can it possibly be about?" she asked him. Toad gulped, and was about to tell her when suddenly a small pod suddenly flew past them. Mallow got a suddenly burst of surprise.   
  
"What the…" he whispered, and turned the plane to the left, where the pod flew past. Everyone in the plane looked out his or her windows.   
  
" I see it! Its right there!" Tao shouted. He pointed outside the window, but it was gone once again. It seemed to be circling the plane.   
  
  
  
Toadette ran around the castle, looking for something. Her brown locks of hair brushed her ears and passed her bright pink mushroom hat, and her pink vest flapped along with her.   
  
"Toady? Toady? Where are you!" she shouted out. She sped down the halls, passing other Toad-recruits. Toady was her little brother, and her responsibility. She was looking for him and his baby blue mushroom hat bobbing around somewhere. He was often holding a small blue doll in his hand he got from a child in Rose Town. Actually, "stole" was more like it. The boy's mother owned the Inn there, and when he saw it he never took his eyes off it, and left with it in his little jacket he wore that day.   
  
"Toady! Come on! I'm not playing around!" she shouted. Suddenly, a Toad-recruit ran from his spot and stood in front of her.   
  
"Toadette? Where's the fire?" he asked. She glared at him for getting in her way.   
  
"I need to find my brother, Toady. Have you seen him? I can't let him go outside! Its so dark out there, and I would get my ass kicked!" she told him, hoping for him to know where he was. The recruit shook his head.   
  
"No, I haven't seen him. I'm sorry, Toadette. He is probably still in the castle, we have guards everywhere." He assured her. She sighed and nodded.   
  
"Fine…" Toadette walked down the hall. "Is the Chancellor still gone?" she asked him. The Toad turned around.   
  
"Unfortunately, he is. He's still at the hospital, but he's fine. He just needs some rest. We have all of us in charge now, so everything still is in good hands." He told her. She nodded, and continued to walk. Down to the main hall of the castle, about eight Toad recruits were guarding and walking around, talking amongst each other. Toadette passed by them all, and swerved through a couple of walking recruits towards the door that led to the hall with three other doors, one to the guest room, one to the basement and one to the kitchen. As her hand reached out for the doorknob, she heard glass shattering. She turned around and saw dog like creatures that jumped through the windows. The Toads were armed and started shooting at them, but suddenly Derma's started to barge in.   
  
"We are being attacked! Send more recruits ASAP!" a Toad yelled into his walkie-talkie. He continued to fire at the menacing beasts. Toadette was in shock, but still had enough sense to run out of there. She ran through the door and slammed it shut behind her, hearing sounds of gunfire and screams. Waitresses and cooks started running out from the kitchen.   
  
"What's going on in there?" a confused waitress asked Toadette. Toadette locked the door and walked towards them.   
  
"We are being attacked! People are dying in there! We need to get out, quickly!" she shouted. Every one of them was astonished and scared at the same time.   
  
"What are we being attacked by?" a cook asked.   
  
"I don't know! We just have to get out! Quick! Into the kitchen and out the door!" Toadette commanded them. As they all quickly turned towards the kitchen, they heard smashing coming from inside there.   
  
"Oh no…" a waitress said. They all backed away, some running into the guest room.   
  
"Wait! We have to stick together! Like brothers and sis…" suddenly Toadette remembered. She remembered something horrifying. Her brother was still somewhere in the castle, who knows where those monsters could have been as well. She suddenly ran towards the main hall, where all the gunfire still took place.   
  
"Toadette, where are you going?" a cook asked.  
  
"Just lock the door!" she shouted not answering his question. She closed the door behind her, only to be faced with a war scene. She ran behind a tall flower plant, and waited for the door to the main bedrooms to be clear of anyone. It was finally a clear shot to run towards, and as she turned from the plant, a dead Toad recruit was laying on the floor.   
  
"Ugh…" Toadette groaned. She then took a deep breath, and sped in the middle of the war scene. She ran, and was half way.   
  
"Come on…you can do it Toadette," she told herself. She suddenly tripped over a gun that was lying on the floor, and fell down.  
  
"Not happening," she said to herself. She got up as fast as she could, but suddenly heard a click of a gun. She turned her head, only to find a gun being pointed towards her, and the owner was pulling the trigger.   
  
Mallow turned on the headlights of the plane, dived the plane down, and then looked up. The little pod was also coming down with them, but who was driving it?   
  
"What the hell do they think they are doing?" Toad asked looking up at it.   
  
"Lets get in for a closer look!" Tao shouted. Mallow steered the plane upward, and took a closer look at the person. They got near enough, and knew whom it was. The long brown hair, the small crown, the yellow dress, it was all familiar. It was Daisy.   
  
"Daisy!!" Luigi shouted as he got up out of his seat and squished his nose between his face and the window. Daisy looked at the face that was looking back at her.   
  
"Luigi!" she shouted in joy. Just then, a loud noise came from nowhere. As they flew in that area, large airships and other small pods started to rise from the clouds and pass them by. Inside were, of course, Dermas. They thought that Daisy and Mallow's planes were driven by Dermas too, so they kept going. Pods were getting too close to Daisy's pod, so she quickly found a black cloak and covered herself. Just then, Mallow's radio started to get static noises.   
  
"Ship 18, do you read me? Over." A Derma spoke through the radio. Mallow didn't want them to find out that they weren't Dermas, so he changed his voice.   
  
"Yes, I read you. What is our mission?" he said in a rough voice.   
  
"Our mission is to head to Jewelry Land where King Derma already established headquarters and token over the citizens. We shall land our lava dragon onto the hot springs inside its transportation device. Land as soon as you see the tip of Jewelry Land, got it?" the Derma told Mallow.  
  
"Yes. Thanks. Over and out." Mallow responded, and closed the radio. He looked at Toad, then back at everyone.   
  
"Guys, Dermas are everywhere on Jewelry Land, how are we going to step foot?" Mallow told them.   
  
"We might get caught…" Luigi sighed. Peach found some strength and stood up, her leg still aching a little.   
  
"Prince Pine! King Fret! They are captured?" Peach asked worryingly. Mario nodded.   
  
"I'm afraid so, Peach. We will save them, but that's the least of our problems." He told her. Luigi then noticed the airships opening up in the back and letting some pods inside.   
  
"Guys! Look! There must be a button that opens the airship in the back! Lets get Daisy in here!" he told them. Mallow nodded, and then stared at all the buttons.   
  
"Which one does that…?" he asked. He and Toad looked for the one that would open it.   
  
"Make sure we don't press the wrong one…" Toad whispered to Mallow. Mallow nodded, thinking of what button they should press.   
  
"This one?" Mallow asked. Toad shrugged.   
  
"Try it, I guess." He told Mallow. Mallow pressed the button, and everyone heard some machinery opening.   
  
"What could that be?" Kin asked. All of a sudden, a missile zoomed out from under the airship and passed them quickly. Everyone gasped as the missile hit an airship and it exploded, causing Toad and Mallow to steer their airship down, away from the explosion. Fire swirled through the air and pieces of the hit airship flew everywhere.   
  
"I think that was the wrong button…" Mallow told them with a sweat drop.   
  
"No shit…" Tao said, frustrated. Mario turned to Tao.   
  
"What's your problem?" he asked him. Tao turned to Mallow.   
  
"Am I the only one who realizes that all the Dermas who witnessed us attack will be all over us?" Tao told Mario with a growl in his voice.   
  
"Your right! They're going to want to catch up with us and ask us why we did that…" Toad said, starring up at the airships and smoke left from the airship that they hit. Luigi's nose was once again squished against the window, and he was looking upwards.   
  
"What's wrong, Weegy?" Mario asked his brother.   
  
"Daisy! She's still up there! What if she got hit?" Luigi asked in a worried tone. Peach gasped. Suddenly, the radio started to begin making static noises again.   
  
"Ship 18! What is wrong with you? What was that for? What was your motive?" a Derma furiously asked. Mallow gulped and changed his voice again.   
  
"Err…I had a…" Mallow started.   
  
"Cramp!" Toad whispered.   
  
"Yeah! A cramp! And then…I…" Mallow stopped again.   
  
"Grabbed…uhh…cramp pills!" Toad finished him off again.   
  
"Yes! Cramp pills! I went to grab cramp pills, and I was opening it and…" Mallow pondered for a minute. "It slipped out of my hands and fell on the button and released the missile!"   
  
"Don't make this more difficult then it already is, 18. I will report you to King Derma at once." The Derma growled. Mallow was furious.   
  
"Why? I told you what happened!" he shouted.   
  
"Too bad. You will be punished at once." The Derma shouted back at him. Mallow frowned.   
  
"Fine. May I ask, what ship number are you?" Mallow asked.   
  
"Ship 26. Over and out." The Derma said suspiciously. Mallow smirked and steered the airship up.   
  
"Mallow, what are you doing?" Toad asked. Mallow didn't answer, he just kept the ship up until he was with all the airships again. He looked for Ship 26, and spotted it.   
  
"Yes…" Mallow grinned. Toad wondered on what he was up to, until Mallow aimed at Ship 26 and pressed the missile button.   
  
"Mallow!" Toad shouted, but before he can stop him the missile was released and it shot through Ship 26, causing it to explode. Mallow laughed evilly.   
  
"Mallow! We are going to be in even more trouble now!" Luigi shouted. Luigi then noticed an airship gaining on Daisy, and opening up its back.   
  
"No!" Luigi shouted as the airship took in Daisy's pod and closed behind her. Suddenly in turned towards them. So did the other airships.   
  
"What's going on Mario…" Peach asked squeezing his hand. Mallow then shouted to the back.   
  
"Everyone, put on your seat belts. Fast." He commanded them. They all buckled up, and Mallow started to steer downward. All of a sudden, all the airships fired at them.   
  
"Mallow! Quick! Dodge them!" Mario shouted holding on to the arm rests as he and Peach looked out the window. Mallow swerved back and forth dodging the missiles. Mallow turned the airship towards the airships, and fired a missile. He hit Ship 22, and it exploded lighting Ships 12 and 3 on fire.   
  
"Score!" Mallow shouted. Toad then noticed a button with 3 little symbols of missiles on it. He pressed it, and a little screen in front of him lit up.   
  
"I think we choose which airships we hit with this one…" Toad told Mallow.   
  
"Don't hit Ship 11! Daisy is in that one!" Luigi shouted. Toad nodded, and pressed the button. The missiles fired and hit three other ships, causing them to fall down. Ship 12 also fell and exploded. Everyone cheered.   
  
"Woohoo! This is the best!" Mallow shouted to everyone. The radio started to go on once again.   
  
"Ship 18! Stop! What the hell is the matter with you!?" the Derma shouted at Mallow. "We must stop you!"  
  
Mallow spoke back. "Go ahead. Try it a**hole!" he shouted. Toad laughed and slapped Mallow five. Suddenly Ship 9 appeared out of nowhere right next to them, scraping them with its wing.   
  
"Where'd this guy come from?" Peach asked.   
  
"We can't fire at him, the explosion will hit us too!" Mallow shouted. Mario unbuckled himself.   
  
"Luigi, come with me." Mario ordered Luigi.   
  
"W-W-W-Why? What are we going to do?" Luigi asked with fear in his eyes and voice. Mario unbuckled Luigi's seat belt and dragged him to the back with him.   
  
"There has to be something around here…" Mario whispered. He went inside a room and flicked on the lights.   
  
"Weapons!" Luigi shouted. Mario smiled and picked up a machine gun, as did Luigi.   
  
"Sweet." Luigi commented. Mario opened the side door, causing a strong gust of wind to swipe by the front of his body. He hung on tight as he spotted Ship 9. Luigi motioned Mallow to slow down the airship.   
  
"Come on, Luigi!" Mario shouted over the wind, and he jumped onto the wing of the aircraft. Luigi bit his lower lip, strong enough to bruise it, as fear filled his heart. He walked to the edge of the exit, and looked at his brother on the wing.   
  
"I can't do it!" Luigi shouted with fear.   
  
"Yes you can! Jump Luigi!" Mario shouted back with determination. Luigi swallowed bile, and jumped off on to the wing. As he shouted in cheer, he stepped back and slipped backwards. As he thought it was over, Mario grabbed his shirt and pulled him back up.   
  
"Nice one, bro." Mario snickered. Luigi fake smiled and stood next to his brother, and loaded his machine gun. Ship 9 was scraping their aircraft even more, and soon enough a hole would emerge. Peach gazed at them through the window.   
  
"Come on, guys! Be careful!" she shouted uselessly, she was unheard by the brothers. Mario and Luigi aimed for their rival ship.   
  
"Ready?" Mario asked.   
  
"Uh-huh. Are you?" Luigi asked. Mario slowly pulled the trigger.   
  
"Yeah…" and with those words, they fired away, bullets piercing the metal of the aircraft next to them. Smoke started to rise and following it was fire, as the aircraft was near explosion. It started to lower, and soon it was below them as the brothers continued to fire at it. Finally, the aircraft fell loosely, and after a while a "BOOM" was heard from below as pieces of it went everywhere. Luigi slapped his brother five, and made an ok sign to the princess. The princess smiled happily and everyone cheered.  
  
  
  
It was empty. Nothing happened. Everything was fine. Toadette sighed with relief at those words as the owner of the gun pressed the trigger furiously. Toadette got up from her falling spot and ran towards the door that lead to the hall with all the bedrooms. She slammed herself against the door and turned the doorknob quickly. She sent the door flying open and closed it behind her, and locked it.   
  
"Thank…GOD." She shouted out loud. She leaned against the door to catch her breath, and wondered if any one else from the other side would make it. She shook the thoughts off, and walked down the hall slowly. She saw a door that lead to the princess's bedroom, and another door that lead to another guest room and the Chancellor's room. She entered the princess's bedroom first, only to find it messy, real messy. She found no trace of any gunshots, and the windows were untouched.   
  
"That's weird…" Toadette whispered. All of a sudden she heard a rustling sound coming from behind her bed. Then a small giggle.   
  
"It better not be what I think it is…especially at a time like this." Toadette grinned. She slowly walked behind the bed, and spotted her little brother, Toady, ripping up some papers.   
  
"Toady! Toady! Your safe!" Toadette shouted and picked up her brother and flung him in the air and back into her arms.   
  
"Toady hears big noises and hide cause he scay-wed!" Toady said to his sister. Toadette smiled and squeezed his brother tight.   
  
"Don't worry, everything will be ok." She comforted him. Toady smiled and yawned.   
  
"Me tiwed…" he whispered, and pointed to his little blue doll. Toadette picked up the doll and handed it to him, and rocked him back and forth. Toadette starred out the window into the darkness, with only small little lights visible.   
  
"Why is this happening…" she whispered.   
  
  
  
"Don't worry, junior. Its just the dark…" Bowser said to his son in his deep, rough voice. Bowser Jr. looked up at his dead.   
  
"JUST the dark? Are you aware of my fear of darkness? Are you AWARE of something called Scotophobia? Are you?" Bowser Jr. shouted at his father.   
  
"Yes, I am aware damnit! Go to your room! It's no big deal! We have hundreds of lights in this castle!!! Go play with your Punch Me, I'm Mario action figure!!!!" Bowser shouted back at his son. Bowser Jr. made a weak, childish roar at him and stomped out of the room and Bowser let out a mighty roar that sent his son running.   
  
"God damn spoiled brat…" Bowser growled. He picked up his mighty feet and walked towards his window and looked outside. He had a pretty good view from being up so high, but now with all this darkness, he couldn't see a thing.   
  
"Your majesty…" a Koopa Troopa said as he walked through the door. Bowser still kept his eyes outside.   
  
"Eh? What the hell do you want?" Bowser asked with a growl. The Koopa approached him with a letter.   
  
"It's a letter from your children." The Koopa said, placing the envelope on the windowsill and stepped back. Bowser picked up the envelope and tore it open with his claws. Inside was a letter.   
  
Dear Dad,   
  
  
  
This place rocks. We really got a lot of help from this secret training academy at Yoshi's Island. We are all having fun, and ready to kick some plumber ass. We will come back soon, later next week. Were looking forward to seeing you again. See you soon….  
  
  
  
Love, Iggy, Morton Jr, Lemmy, Ludwig Von, Roy, Wendy, and Larry.   
  
Bowser smiled an evil grin at the letter as he crumbled it up and threw it in the trash bin.   
  
"They're coming back. They finally were trained, long enough to kill that Mario and his brother Louie. Luis? Whatever." Bowser grumbled. "I hope all that training worked…"   
  
"It probably won't." Bowser Jr. snapped from around the corner. He walked inside the room and Bowser turned to face his youngest son.   
  
"And how the hell would you know ya' little munchkin." Bowser scowled.   
  
"I remember those stories of all my brothers and my sister. They sucked." Bowser Jr. exclaimed. Bowser roared, causing Bowser Jr. to cover his face.   
  
"They are better now. They went to secret training academy hidden very well on Yoshi's Island. Now they will do it. All members of the Koopa family went there." Bowser told his son triumphantly. Bowser Jr. raised his brow.   
  
"Even you? I see how well that turned out…" Bowser Jr. said sarcastically. Bowser roared once again at his son.   
  
"What's that suppose to mean!?!" he shouted. Bowser Jr. sighed. Bowser continued after his son's interruption.   
  
"All Koopa's went there, and turned out just fine." Bowser finished.   
  
"Even…. mom?" Bowser Jr. asked in a low voice. Bowser's eyes widened, and there was a long moment of silence. Suddenly they heard shouting outside the castle. Bowser ran towards the window. He saw the lights shining on his Goomba's, Koopa Troopa's, and Spiney's trying to fight off weird creatures with cloaks over them.   
  
"What the hell is that?" Bowser whispered to himself. Bowser Jr. tapped his dad's shell.   
  
"What is it? Whose there?" Bowser Jr. asked worryingly.   
  
Bowser growled. "People attempting suicide…" 


	5. King Derma's Plan

Chapter 6: King Derma's Plan  
  
Mallow hovered over Jewelry Land slowly as he saw all the other airships landing on it.   
  
"What are we going to do when we get out?" Toad asked everyone. They shrugged as a response.   
  
"We'll just have to head to the castle." Mario commanded them. They all nodded and unbuckled themselves, each grabbing a black cloak to cover themselves. Mallow landed the airship on Jewelry Land, and they all got out.   
  
Jewelry Land was a beautiful place, where the center of flowers sparkled like gems. This is where Peach's earrings and brooch were made. Jewelry Land is famous for making beautiful jewelry and all the gems that occupied the land.   
  
"Too bad we can't see any of the jewelry…" Peach sighed under the black cloak. Mario walked next to her and then sprung ahead.   
  
"The castle is right there!" he shouted. "Alright, so we have to wait until all the Derma's go inside first, cause they're going to see us."   
  
Everyone nodded at Mario's words, and hid behind their airship until all the Derma's got inside.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Toadette woke up and looked around the room. No, it wasn't a dream at all. It was real. The invasion of their castle and all the deaths she saw.   
  
"Toady?" she whispered and turned to look for her brother. She spotted him, still sleeping and his fists became little balls clutching at his blue doll. She sighed with relief that her brother was okay, and slowly walked towards the door. She opened it cautiously, and poked her head out the door.   
  
"No one…it's silent…" she said to herself. She walked out and slowly closed the door. She turned and walked down the hallway, and then opened up another door. It was the Main Hall, with bodies of those creatures, and Toads, lying there lifelessly.   
  
"Oh my…" she whispered and walked over a body and across the hall. She opened up the door that led to a hallway with kitchen. "I wonder if any of them survived…"   
  
Toadette walked towards the kitchen door and swung it open, and suddenly, something hard hit her over the head and she fell down onto the kitchen's marble floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bowser's giant feet stormed down the castle stairs and Bowser Jr. quickly followed.   
  
"Why don't we just get a damn elevator?!" Bowser Jr. shouted out of breath. Bowser growled still running down the stairs and he finally got to his destination. Bowser Jr. hopped off the last stair and followed his dad who was rushing towards the door. They could hear the all the noise outside even from the bottom of the stairs. Bowser opened the door with such power, that it grazed the wall and almost bounced back.   
  
"What the hell is going on?" Bowser shouted angrily. Both of them saw the fighting, the Koopa Troopas, Goombas, Paratroopas, and Spinys, all fighting against these strange hooded creatures and weird dog-like things. Bowser Jr. stared at the some of the Koopas and Goombas, who were lying on the floor, dead.   
  
"We've got to do something!" Bowser Jr. shouted in his childish voice making fists and raising them. Bowser pushed his son back into the castle and slammed the door. "Hey! Lemme out! Come, dad! Ya' always leave me out of the fun!"  
  
Bowser growled at all the commotion and took a deep breath, then released a huge fire from his mouth, burning the creatures and his own troops. He didn't care anymore. He didn't like everything that was happening lately, and with that, a huge fire surrounded him. Thankfully, it slowly went out and looked at all the pathetic things he set ablaze.   
  
"Burned to a crisp…" grinned Bowser. Then, he heard his son, screaming. Bowser quickly opened the door and ran inside, seeing many Dermas' inside his castle, holding his son. "WHAT! LET GO OF HIM! NOW!" Bowser shouted and took a deep breath, but was interrupted.   
  
"You don't want to burn your precious little son, do you?" a Derma spoke up. Bowser Jr. yelped and as the grip against him got tighter. Bowser stopped and looked at all of them with such hate in his eyes. A Derma then walked towards him and reached his hand out.   
  
"Night Ray!" he shouted, and beam of black and purple shot at Bowser, enclosing him inside a dark bubble. All the Dermas' laughed at Bowser's attempts to get out.   
  
"Effortless…" the Derma whispered. Bowser growled and banged against the bubble, only to be knocked down.   
  
"Dad!" Bowser Jr. shouted, and the Dermas took him up the stairs. Two other ones pushed Bowser outside towards an airship, and flew off.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mario, Peach, Luigi and everyone ran inside Jewelry Land Castle, only to realize that it changed. There was also an extension in the back, which led to an edifice mansion.   
  
"Where'd they get the mansion from?" Mallow said under the black hood. Peach shrugged.   
  
"Wasn't it always there?" she asked. Mario nodded.   
  
"Yeah, actually it was. I think its property of the Derma's now." Mario said to her. Peach shook her head.   
  
"Its not really their property…they just…took it over. Just like this castle." Peach said. They all walked down the hall and listened for anything, but there was no noise.   
  
"Where is everybody?" Luigi asked, looking around. Suddenly, four Dermas came through the door, talking. Then one of them turned to the gang.   
  
"What are you all doing? You have to come to the mansion. Don't just loiter around here…" he told them angrily and walked down the hall into a door followed by the three other ones. Then a fifth Derma burst through the front door, running. It stopped and turned to everyone, just like the first one.   
  
"I'll be one my way…ehehe…please don't hurt me…" it said and turned down the hall.   
  
"Wait! I know that voice!" Luigi shouted. The Derma turned to Luigi.   
  
"So do I!" it sad. The Derma brought down it's hood, and to everyone's surprise, it wasn't a Derma after all.   
  
"Daisy!" Luigi shouted and ran into Daisy's arms. Tao rolled his eyes as they held each other for minutes.   
  
"Ahem…" Mario said clearing his throat. Luigi turned to Mario, his cheeks red with embarrassment, and Daisy hurried forward.   
  
"What do we do?" she asked. Mario pointed to the door at the end of the hall.   
  
"We go there…towards the mansion." He said. Kin and Luigi gulped.   
  
"Do we have to?" they both said in unison. Mario nodded, and walked towards the door. Everyone followed with Luigi and Kin in the back. Peach and Daisy started to gossip about everything, and Mallow, Toad and Tao walked silently, looking around. Mario opened the door and there was an even longer hallway, but this time the walls were made of glass.   
  
"We can see outside!" Mallow shouted. They all walked slowly, but then suddenly, something light blue caught Peach's eye.   
  
"What was that?" Peach asked, stopping. Everyone turned to look outside.   
  
"What was what?" Toad asked. Peach shook her head.   
  
"Nothing, forget it…" she said, and they all continued to walk towards the door that led to the mansion.   
  
Inside, it was huge. It had a very high ceiling and two flights of stairs all the way at the end that led up to a small balcony with doors. There were doors lined up against the walls as well.   
  
"It's like a ballroom!" Daisy shouted.   
  
"Only more depressing…" Mallow told her. He was right. It was pretty creepy.   
  
"Everyone, who knows what kind of traps there are in this mansion, and there are many ways to go here. We will all have to split up!" Mario said as he turned to them. They all nodded.   
  
"B-b-b-y ourselves?" Luigi shivered.  
  
"No, in pairs. Luigi, you come with me." Mario told his brother. Luigi walked over to Mario and stood next to him.   
  
"Can we take off these damn hoods now that were here?" Toad asked. They all agreed and took of their hoods and cloaks, and laid them on the floor.   
  
"I'll go with Daisy!" Peach said as she ran to Daisy and slapped five.   
  
"Toad, come on!" Tao said to the other mushroom boy. Toad nodded.   
  
"I guess I'm with you, Kin." Mallow said smiling. Kin nodded, and they all split up.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Toadette? Toadette! Are you ok?" a worried voice shouted over the mushroom girl. Toadette opened her eyes slightly and looked up at one of the castle's cooks.   
  
"I'm…fine? What happened?" Toadette asked, getting up from the floor.   
  
"I thought you were one of those things…" the mushroom woman told her. "I'm terribly sorry…"  
  
"No, it's ok Edina." Toadette said to her. She then walked around the kitchen and looked back at the cook. "Are you, Toady and I the only survivors here?"   
  
Edina then looked out the window.   
  
"No, Chef Touché and Deana are still in the guest room, and some of our guards just run off. I'm not sure where they went, though." She said. Toadette then opened the door and walked into the hall.   
  
"I'm going to go get Toady, alright? Stay here." Toadette told her. Edina was frightened, but agreed. Toadette ran down the hall quickly and made her way to the room where Toady slept. She opened the door, and heard a rustling noise. "Toady, you awake?" Toadette asked. No answer. She crept by the bed and saw Toady laying there, sleeping. His doll was gone though.   
  
"He probably rolled around and dropped it somewhere…" she said to herself. She picked Toady up gently and walked towards the door out, but then heard the closet door swing open. Toadette's eyes widened. She quickly spun around, her two pigtails spinning around with her, and saw it. Toady's doll, only life size. It stood only a couple of feet away from her, and it reached out its hand. Toadette screamed in horror, waking up Toady and she ran out of the room and into the main hall, slamming the door behind her. She could hear soft footsteps following her.   
  
"Oh shit…" she whispered.   
  
"Ooooo…you said a bad wowd!" Toady said, laughing. Toadette ignored her little brother's comment and ran into the other hall, and back into the kitchen. Edina saw Toadette, shaken and out of breathe.   
  
"What? What happened?" Edina asked with fear and worry. Toadette put Toady on the ground and looked up at Edina.   
  
"Edina…watch him. I'm going to do get Deana and Touché, okay?" Toadette said, and without an answer, she left the room slamming the door behind her. Edina was already scared, not even knowing what's happening.  
  
"Toady, why is your sister so scared?" Edina asked, crouching down to the boy's level. Toady shrugged.   
  
"I dunno!" he said. Edina hugged Toady and waited for Toadette.   
  
Meanwhile, Toadette ran into the guest room in search for the other two people. She saw Deana sitting on the bed and Chef Touché leaning against the wall.   
  
"Guys! Come into the kitchen, we need to find an escape!" she told them.   
  
"Toadette? You're alive! Oh my god, I thought everyone was gone!" Deana shouted.   
  
"Is there anyone else?" Touché asked. Toadette nodded quickly and motioned them to come. They all went into the kitchen and Edina, Deana and Touché rejoiced at being together, and alive, again.   
  
"Alright guys, there is a giant doll-like thing that's in this castle and was chasing me. We need to get out of here. Don't ask if I'm imagining things, I was shocked myself, but we need to go." Toadette told them all. Deana tilted her head.  
  
"Doll-like thing?" she said, her yellow spotted mushroom hat also tilting as she said that. Toadette nodded quickly.   
  
"Questions later! Everyone get out that window!" she said pointing to it. Just then, sounds of small, plushy footsteps slamming down the main hall were heard. Everyone turned to the door as they heard the door to the hall leading to the kitchen open and close quickly.   
  
"Oh no…" Edina whispered. Just then, Toadette swooped down and picked her up her little brother and Touché opened the window. They all climbed down quickly, into the darkness outside, and they heard the kitchen door swing open.   
  
They ran through the trees they could still slightly see, and found a house and stopped as they leaned against the wall of the house.   
  
"Phew…that was close…" Touché said with relief. Toady started to whimper in Toadette's arms.  
  
"What's going on, Toadette?" Toady asked, now in a scared tone. Toadette pat her brother on the head.   
  
"Don't worry, Toady." She whispered to him. Toady curled up against her and dug his face into her shirt, wanting to go to sleep again. They all looked towards the castle, and sighed.   
  
"I wonder what we do now…" Edina said to them.   
  
"Who knows…" Toadette sighed, and pulled her brother closer to her and started to walk away.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nurse Tonetta walked down the hospital's halls heading for the Chancellor's room. She opened the door, and he was lying in his bed, just watching the small television set they had hanging from the ceiling.   
  
"Feeling any better, your highness?" she asked. He nodded.   
  
"Yes, I suppose so. Now tell me, is the world saved? Is the darkness…gone? Did Mario and Luigi beat them all, yet? Is my princess okay?" he asked, taking a breath before each question. Tonetta didn't know what to say.   
  
"Chancellor, it's best to get some rest first. We will tell you the news later." She said smiling. Then, the Chancellor pushed himself up slightly.   
  
"But the princess…"   
  
"The princess is fine." Tonetta said, biting her lower lip. She didn't know if she was right or wrong. "Now go to sleep."   
  
"You go to sleep too." A voice said behind her. Tonetta turned around and saw a hooded creature, and it hit her with a tranquilizer. She collapsed and fell into a deep sleep, and the Chancellor was left with his mouth open.   
  
"Who are you?!" he shouted. It was a Derma, but the Chancellor didn't know of these things yet.   
  
"Your coming with us." The Derma said, laughing evilly after that. With that, four more Dermas came from behind him and captured the Chancellor, taking him away as he shouted. They carried him through the halls and he saw the other doctors and nurses, unconscious. At least, he hoped that's why they were just lying there.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
King Derma cackled in a secret room at the top of the manor. He watched the monitors, setting booby traps for Mario and his friends.   
  
"Fools. What an indispargement move to come into this manor." He said to himself. He watched as Mario and Luigi walked through the halls, oblivious of what they are getting themselves into. He then turned to the monitor with Toad and Tao.   
  
"Tao…wait till' we get you…" he said, placing his hand on the monitor. Rujor then walked into the room.   
  
"Your Highness, Mushroom Kingdom Castle and The Koopa Castle have been taken over successfully." He told him happily. King Derma laughed and grinned.   
  
"Yes, this is excellent. Pure bliss. With Nimbus Land Castle and Sarasaland Castle taken over already, and we are in Jewelry Land Castle, we have taken them all. Now all we need is the King or Prince of each castle. Has the Chancellor been captured yet?" he asked. Rujor nodded.   
  
"Yes, just recently." He told him. "But we can't find the King of Sarasaland. He must of ran away somewhere, but do not worry, he couldn't have gone far. He is somewhere on the island."   
  
King Derma growled. "I want a search party to look for that bastard. Then our plan can begin."   
  
Rujor nodded and walked out of the room. King Derma turned his focus onto the monitors and leaned back into his thrown.   
  
"I love being King…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Peach and Daisy have searched through many halls and rooms, and they ran into a room that was unexpected.   
  
"A huge room with a giant pool of water in the middle?" Peach asked Daisy. Daisy shrugged.   
  
"I guess we have to swim across." She suggested. Peach gasped in disbelief.  
  
"WHAT!? Swim across? Are you nuts? And ruin my new skirt?" Peach shouted. Daisy rolled her eyes.   
  
"Oh come on…" she told the other princess. She placed her hand in the water and felt something brush against it. She turned to the water and saw a Blooper.   
  
"Ahh!" she shouted and quickly took her hand out of the water. Peach looked in the water and saw the giant fish.   
  
"So you want to swim and get us killed?" Peach asked. Daisy frowned and got up.   
  
"That was before I knew there was a giant Blooper in the water!" she shouted. They both pondered and Peach noticed a switch against the wall and a small platform floating above the water.   
  
"Look! Maybe if one of us presses that switch and the other stands on the platform, we could get across! There is another switch on the other side, too!" she told Daisy. Daisy thought a little and then turned to Peach.   
  
"Ms. Toadstool. Think about this. Even if we stand on the platform…THE BLOOPER IS GOING TO JUMP UP AND SWALLOW US!" she shouted. Peach covered her face and rolled her eyes.   
  
"Jeez, calm down. Look, we just have to throw things so it can swallow those instead, and get to the other side." Peach told the brunette princess. Daisy raised a brow at her.   
  
"Throw what…things?" Daisy asked curiously. Peach turned to the switch and motioned for Daisy to stand on the platform.   
  
"Are you wearing anything under that dress?" Peach asked. Daisy's eyes widened.   
  
"You want me to throw my dress!?!?" Daisy shouted.   
  
"Not just your dress, your gloves, crown, earrings, anything else if you need to." Peach told her.   
  
"But, that's all my stuff!" Daisy told her. Peach rolled her eyes.   
  
"You have the same things at home! Now are you wearing something under your dress?" Peach asked. Daisy nodded.   
  
"Just a small yellow mini-skirt and a yellow tank top…" Daisy said in a low tone.   
  
"Good, that's what I'm wearing. Only in pink, yellow is an ugly color. No offense or anything." Peach said, sticking her tongue out. Daisy fake smiled and stepped onto the platform, removing her glove. She looked down at the Blooper who was looking hungrily at her.   
  
"Ready?" Peach asked. Daisy gulped and nodded. Peach pressed the button, and the platform started to move. Daisy threw one of her gloves across the pool of water, and the Blooper got distracted by it and jumped up and caught it in its mouth, jumping back into the water with a large splash.   
  
"Ahh!" Daisy shouted, almost falling off the platform. Peach shouted.  
  
"Hang in there!" she told her. Daisy saw the Blooper swimming towards her and threw in her other glove. It was still heading towards her.   
  
"Daisy! I don't think it saw your glove! Quick, throw your crown!" Peach shouted, still holding the button down. Daisy quickly took off her crown and threw it over the water. The bright jewels on it caught the Blooper's eye and it jumped and ate the crown. Splashing once again, but Daisy stood strong onto the platform.  
  
"I'm half way! Oh thank god!" Daisy shouted. The Blooper then swam back to Daisy, and Daisy took off her brooch and threw it. The Blooper jumped up and swallowed that as well, splashing back in.   
  
"I told you it would work!" Peach shouted. Daisy then threw in here earrings, and the platform neared the other side. The Blooper then swam back, wanting more, and Daisy tore off her yellow and white dress and threw it in, distracting the Blooper for the last time, and she jumped on to the other side. Peach started to clap.  
  
"I made it!" Daisy shouted. Daisy then got up and walked towards the button. She held it down, and it went back to Peach's side. Peach then stepped on it, and put her hair in a ponytail. Daisy pressed the switch down and Peach threw one of her gloves and the Blooper jumped up to catch it. Seconds passed, and Peach had no gloves or earrings left. Suddenly, on Daisy's side, the door flew open, and a Derma stood in the doorway.   
  
"Uh oh…" Daisy whispered.   
  
"You!" the Derma shouted and ran to Daisy who kept her hand on the switch. The Derma raised its hand, and showed his claws. Daisy swooped down, and let go of the switch leaving Peach on the platform.   
  
"Daisy! It stopped! Hurry!" Peach said, throwing her crown. Daisy quickly went under the Derma's legs and sprung up behind him, kicking his back and he flew against the wall. The Derma quickly turned around and ran, clawing for Daisy's face.   
  
"Ya!" Daisy shouted as she kicked the Derma in the face. She then ran back to the button and pressed it, bringing Peach closer again.   
  
"Hurry!" Peach shouted and ripped off her brooch and threw it in. The Blooper didn't see it. Peach then gulped and ripped her dress off as well and threw it in, and the Blooper jumped to swallow this one.   
  
"Daisy I have nothing left and I'm only a little after halfway!" she shouted.   
  
"I'm fighting off a god damn Derma here, cut me some slack!" she shouted. The Derma then got up and ran towards Daisy again. Daisy still held the button down and jumped to grab the Derma's head between her legs and cracked his neck, dropping him. Daisy went back into a standing position and saw the Blooper jumping for Peach.   
  
"Peach! No!" Daisy shouted. Peach then jumped off the platform as soon as the Blooper jumped towards her. The Blooper splashed inside while Peach submerged to the top and swam as fast as possible to the other side. Daisy let go of the button and bent over the edge, reaching her hand out. The Blooper then got dangerously close to Peach and opened its mouth wide.   
  
"Shit!" Peach shouted, and Daisy then got up and picked up the Derma's corpse.   
  
"Have this for lunch!" She shouted, and threw the corpse over to the Blooper. The Blooper jumped up and swallowed the Derma whole, and Peach safely, but soaked, got to the other side and Daisy helped her up. Peach was out of breath and quickly leaned against the wall.   
  
"That was close…" Daisy told her. Peach nodded quickly as her ponytail clung to her neck and back.   
  
"Let's…keep going…" Peach told Daisy. Daisy nodded, and walked towards the door, wondering what other traps lay in wait for them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Damn sorry I took so long. I dont have an excuse, really, but just an apology. ^_^ Hope you liked this chapter, I'm getting into more of a plot. Remember to review and thanks to everyone who has so far.   
  
P.S. And about Peach and Daisy ripping off there clothes, no I'm not a perv. XD I just didnt want them to be saving their world in a huge ass dress. How are they gonna do action in that? So I have them a mini skirt and tank top. Soon I will give them guns, too. XP (FFX-2, anyone?) 


	6. The Cast and Setting of Fate Gets Bigger

Chapter 7: The Cast and Setting of Fate Gets Bigger  
  
Toad and Tao moved around quietly through the corridors of the creepy mansion. It was getting darker outside and the small lights in the halls were illuminating the shadows of the little mushroom boys against the big windows. Tao was ahead of his partner, and Toad was walking backwards just in case someone came up from behind.   
  
"Toad! Wait a minute!" Tao whispered, holding back his friend as he bumped into him.   
  
"Kyaa!" Toad shouted and turned around. Tao quickly covered his mouth.   
  
"Be quiet! Up against the wall." Tao whispered in his ear as he glued his body against the wall. Toad nodded and did the same by his side. A Derma was walking in the hall following the on the Toad boys were in. They heard its footsteps hitting the floor of the manor. Tao bit his lower lip and moved away from the window's moonlight, as did Toad. The Derma walked into their hallway and ignored everything that wasnt lit by light, saving the boys for now. The end of his cloak was dragging behind him along the floor.   
  
"Tao quick and turn the corner!" Toad whispered. Tao nodded his mushroom hatted head and quickly sped the corner. Toad followed him.   
  
"C'mon, there's a staircase there!" Tao pointed to the end of the hall. Toad walked faster then Tao, who stopped him and made it aware that he was making too much noise. "If they hear us were dead."   
  
"Your right." Toad said frightened, and slowed down his pace. Toad looked up and noticed a little handle coming down from the cieling, but ignored it. Tao went ahead again, and soon he was at the top of the staircase.   
  
"I'll go first." Tao told him. Toad nodded, but then noticed a lever by the stairs.   
  
"Uhh...Tao."  
  
"What is it?   
  
"Look, there's a lever here by the stairs." Toad pointed out. Tao starred at it for a while.   
  
"Dont touch it. It might be a trap for the curious mind." Tao said. Toad nodded, he could be right. Tao slowly then walked down the stairs and looked down as he walked.   
  
"It's a pretty long walk to the bottom..." Tao told Toad without facing him. Toad nervously looked around and back down at Tao.   
  
"What if someone comes?" Toad asked in a nervous tone. Tao continued to walk.   
  
"Dont worry, start coming down the stairs now." he assured his friend. Toad gulped and took a step down, when suddenly he heard something smack into a wall. "What was that?" Toad said louder then he wanted as he looked around. He looked down and realised it was Tao.   
  
"There's a wall here! There's a mural on it to make it look like stairs decending downwards!" Tao whispered. "It's a tra-" but before Tao could finish, the floor underneath him opened up and he fell through, his scream echoing.   
  
"Tao!" Toad shouted. "Tao! No!"   
  
Just then, he heard the Derma they saw fast walking to the hall where Toad was standing.   
  
"Oh no, he heard us!" Toad said. He looked around thinking of what to do.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Toadette was holding Toady in here arms as she lead the group of the Toads from Mushroom Kingdom Castle. Her brown locks of hair flew in front of her face as the night air controlled it for the time being. Toady then woke up, and tried struggling from his sister's grip.   
  
"Sis...I want to go down!!!!" he shouted. Toadette nodded without saying a word, and let her brother down and held him by his hand. Touché then spoke up.   
  
"I think we should rest some where around here." he said.   
  
"I agree. I'm tired Toadette!" Edina smilied. You could still see that she was tired in her eyes. Deana sat down by a tree, her plump body dropping down sending the leaves a few inches away. Toadette smiled at them.   
  
"Fine, I know we are all tired." she said. "I just thought we should go as far as possible."   
  
"I doubt its going to come looking for us." Edina exclaimed. Toadette shrugged.   
  
"Seeing a doll come to life isnt as happy as it is in Fairy Tales." she said.   
  
  
  
Dolls. It ringed a bell to Toady. A doll. His, doll. He looked around for his blue doll, and he couldnt find it anywhere.   
  
"Sisteer! Where is my blue doll?" he asked innocently. Toadette bit her lip.   
  
"It's, errm, still at the castle. Dont worry we'll get it later." she said hoping he bought it. Unfortunetly, he wanted to go back.   
  
"I wanna go get it!" he whined. "I want my blue doll person!"   
  
"Toady we cant get it now! Its pretty hard to play with when its a-" Toadette was about to say alive, but didnt want to scare her little brother. She just kind of blurted it out by accident.   
  
"Its a...?" Toady asked expecting a finish.   
  
"When its a..dirty doll! Were washing it in the washing machine!" she lied. "Ok Toady, now please get some rest."   
  
There was a pause, until Toady interuppted it.   
  
"Wow!" Toady shouted. Touché now looked over to him.   
  
"What is it now?" he asked, colder then he wanted to. He was pretty ticked off though.   
  
"It's ok Toadette, I dont need to go back to get it." he said, smiling. Toadette tilted her head, now worried.   
  
"Why's...that?" she asked. Toady pointed behind her.   
  
"Cause' he followed us here!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Toad looked around anxiously for somewhere to hide or go. He started to sweat, and looked up at the cieling causing the sweat to fall in little beads down to the ground. He spotted the little handle.  
  
"What would happen if I pulled that down?" he spoke out loud. "Well I dont have another choice.."  
  
Toad jumped up to reach the handle, but his attempts were usless. He thought of how to get there, and how fast his time was running out. For some reason, his life flashed before his eyes.   
  
"Calm down Toad, your not going to die..." he said to himself, chanting the phrase. He remember all his friends, including Mario, whom he's always helped. Mario's flying cap, Mario's fire balls, his punch, kicks, wall jumps...  
  
"Wall jumps!" Toad shouted. "I'll use a wall jump!" Toad thought right on time, as the Derma was getting nearer. Toad jumped up against the wall, and then to the handle and pulled it down, letting go and gracefully landed on his feet. He heard a chime and the lights near the lever by the stairs emitted a black and brown light.   
  
"Bad choice for color.." Toad joked. He figured after it wasnt time for joking, just time for him getting to that lever. He scurried over to it and pushed it down, until he heard a wall open up at the bottom of the stairs. "Yes! I did it!" he shouted in joy, and ran down the stairs as quick as his little feet could take him. The Derma just then turned the corner of the hall.  
  
"Whose there?" he shouted. He looked around and then at the stairs. "The trap probably got em'."  
  
Toad continued to run down the stairs, hearing the Derma's cry which gave him a little rush of adrenaline. Toad continued down faster until he tripped over his own feet and rolled down the steps until he hit the bottom.   
  
"Oww...." he whimpered. Toad got up and looked around at his surroundings. It was a hall, the walls made out of stone, as well as the floor. Dim lights hung overhead, and the hall was very narrow. Toad was now even more scared then he was back upstairs.  
  
"Holy shit..." Toad whispered looking around, squeezing his small white vest. He crept slowly down the hall, nervous of what he might run into. Toad didnt know it, but he was reaching the end soon which took a couple of seconds. For Toad, it felt like forever. Especially when one of the already dim lights got even dimmer, and another one totally turned off. Toad then stopped before he hit the end, and reached out a small hand to feel what was in front of him.   
  
"It's a...door?" he sighed in releif. A big, metallic door. Metallic door, he thought. Thats not a good thing, usually whats behind a metal door isnt something easy to go by. Toad slowly pressed his arms against it, and opened it slowly but wide. He stepped closer, and saw pitch black darkness.   
  
Th room was huge, Toad could tell by the way his footstep echoed through out the room. It sounded like maybe a dome shape, but he could be wrong. Everything was dark though. He couldnt see a thing.  
  
"Hello?" Toad quietly said, and then jumped back in surprise after the lights flicked on in a milli second. He gazed around the well lighted room, and in fact it was a dome shape. The very unorthodox thing was, that the dome was coming inwards.   
  
"Someone didnt build it right..." Toad joked. As he took a few more small steps, a noise from above stopped him in his tracks. Toad perked his little head up to the cieling, and saw a black, sort of transparent hand, jetting out of the wall. Toad's eyes widened as a second hand came out, and then a human shaped head with no face. soon, a human from the waist up was visible in this dark form, hanging upside down, its grasping for Toad seeming useless.   
  
Suddenly, another popped out, and another, and another, and soon after, at least twenty were above him on that part of the cieling. But they were staying put, Toad didnt care though. He wanted to run. As he started out with fast-walking, one of the shadows elongated its hand all the way down to Toad and grabbed the air, missing him. Toad, now more panicked, ran as more hands started to extend down and try to grab him. Some more of these monsters as well, were coming out of the inwards dome. As Toad was ready to pass under it, two creatures came out from there.   
  
"Great...now if I go under Im going to get caught for sure!" he thought in a panic. He jerked his head behind him and then to the dome. He looked back up one more time, and saw that they all reached down to grab him at the same time. With no time to lose, Toad sprinted under the inwards dome, the creatures awaiting him with open arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The mighty King of the Koopas was asleep in his bubbly prison. A Derma looked at him, and then started to cackle which awoke Bowser.   
  
"Grrrrll..." Bowser groaned. He slowly started to get up, and placed his big, scaly palm onto the bubble for support. The Derma continued to laugh at him. "Wait till I get out. I'll show what's to damn laugh about you horror flick reject." he snapped. The Derma glared at him, although Bowser couldnt see it. He then looked around at his surroundings, and it was just all made out of metal, except some cushion seats. When he looked out the window, he saw clouds passing by. They were in the sky.   
  
"Is this some kind of airship?" he asked, shouting the question. The Derma laughed once again.   
  
"You ask too many questions you fool." the Derma remarked. Bowser growled.   
  
"You laugh way too much, asshole." he snapped back again. The Derma frowned this time and got up. He approached a door in the front and opened it and walked in. Bowser starred at him angrily the whole time until he just starred blankly at the door. He then checked around him, looking for a way to get him out of the dark purple bubble.   
  
"How the hell am I gonna do this?" he mumbled. It came to him then, that he can push the bubble he was in. When he thought of this, he placed his mighty hands onto it and started to push, and he started to move.   
  
"Yeah!" he shouted. He moved towards the door the Derma was in and rested against it on his back. "Now that numskull wont be able to get out...." he growled.   
  
Bowser then heard footsteps, like a Derma's, heading towards the door he was leaning on. The Derma reached for the doorknob, but Bowser who forgot the door opens outwards from where he was standing, fell onto the Derma and heard a small squirt by doing so. Bowser then felt his spikes in some warm, wet substance. He got up quickly, and to his good fortune, the bubble vanished into purple smoke and completely dissapeared.   
  
"Hell yeah!" Bowser roared. Just then he noticed he had killed the Derma with his spikes. He looked at the Derma without pity as blood oozed out of the holes where Bowser accidently, but wanted to, stabbed him with his spikes. "How'd the bubble just vanish though...oh well I'm not complainin'" he joked.   
  
Suddenly, a Derma shot out from the front and Bowser peered into the room the door lead to and saw the pilot seat where a Derma was driving the airship. Before Bowser could do anything, the Derma had already approched him.   
  
"Night Sha-" before the Derma could finish, Bowser let out his flame onto the Derma, burning him. Bowser laughed as the Derma screamed in pain and started to run around. The King of the Koopas then opened the door to the airship, causing winds to burst in, and tripped the Derma so he could fall out.   
  
"See ya in hell." Bowser growled, and slammed the door shut. The pilot, having heard his companion's screams, put the airship on auto pilot and headed towards Bowser.   
  
"Not another one..." Bowser grumbled. He sucked in his breath and shot out another flame, but the Derma swiftly dodged it.   
  
"Nice try. My turn." he said coldly. "Derma...tino..snake!"   
  
A black snake with reddish eyes started to come out of the palm of the Derma's hand. Bowser looked on with his eyes wide as the snake got longer and longer.  
  
"David Blaine eat your heart out..." Bowser joked once again. The snake hissed and slithered quickly to Bowser's feet. Bowser shook them widly until the snake got thrown against the metallic wall.  
  
"That was the little trick from your palm that's suppose to kill me? A hankerchief could cause more harm to me!" Bowser snapped, smirking at his own joke.   
  
"Ahh but you haven't seen all its work, you over sized gator." the Derma snapped back. Bowser roared.  
  
"I'm a turtle damnit! Get that damn straight. As for you I dont know what the hell you are, but I just know your all some kind of freakin' nut jobs." Bowser shouted. He didnt notice the snake slithering back to him and wrapped around his leg this time.   
  
"But Bowser...can a hankerchief do this?" the Derma asked evily. Bowser looked down at the snake and saw its fangs entering his scaly skin, and he fell back with a big THUD! The Derma cackled loudly and went back to his place as pilot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mallow and Kin walked steadily across a small, narrow strip of floor across a room. There was no other floor but this, so if they trip, the result is falling into the unknown. Kin's teeth chattered as he walked across, thinking of happy thoughts.   
  
"Minnie Mouse and Mickey Mouse...Minnie Mouse and Mickey Mouse.." Kin chanted. Mallow sighed.   
  
"It's not that hard, Kin. It could be worst. The strip could of been much more narrower, or bats could of came and tried to knock us off. Anything." Mallow assured Kin so he wouldnt be as scared. Kin looked down into the dark abyss of the holes.   
  
"Do you think we would die if we fell?" Kin asked nervously. Mallow frowned.   
  
"We aren't gonna die! Look, we're almost done." Mallow said. He spread out his arms for more balance, because he almost fell. Kin glared at him.   
  
"What if you fell right then in there?" Kin asked.   
  
"But I didn't. Be quiet and move." he snapped. Kin frowned and continued to walk across. After a long silence other then their footsteps walking across, Kin spoke up.   
  
"Mallow, remember when you said how can things get any worst?"   
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Can I add one?" Kin asked, nervously and stopped in his place. Mallow looked back at him over his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Why'd you stop?" he asked. Kin ignored that question.   
  
"What if a giant bump formed onto the strip of floor, and started moving towards us so we could trip and fall?" he asked. Mallow laughed.   
  
"Why'd you think of th-" Mallow stopped when he saw it. A bump was forming onto the narrow strip, heading slowly towards them. "Oh my god we're gonna die!!"   
  
Kin, having heard this, almost started to tear. "We're gonna die?!" he shouted. Mallow calmed himself.   
  
"No, no. It's ok. Kin, we just have to jump, ok? When I tell you to jump, jump. It's simple." Mallow explained, breathing faster.  
  
"But what if I jump and dont land right?" Kin asked in a worried tone. Mallow starred at the bump coming towards him.   
  
"Just jump ok!" Mallow shouted back, and then jumped as the bump came. He fell back down, and landed. Almost toppling over, but he landed and balanced himself. He looked back and then shouted to Kin. "Jump!"   
  
Kin quickly jumped and landed, almost falling over backwards. Now another one formed on Kin's side and one on Mallow's side.   
  
"They really dont want us to pass, huh Kin?" Mallow asked nervously. Kin frowned.   
  
"I cant take a joke at a time like this!" he shouted. The bumps were coming near him, and Kin quickly jumped, but when he landed the second one made him lose his balance and he tripped.   
  
"No!" Mallow shouted as Kin fell backwards down into the dark hole. He could hear Kin screaming as he fell, but Mallow had more problems and that was the three annoying bumps that came to him. Two from behind, one in the front. Mallow took a deep breath, and knelt down. When the bump approached him, Mallow jumped far onto the small little platform at the end, falling face forward. Mallow ignored the pain.   
  
"I did it!" he shouted. He looked down at the hole. "I'll find you Kin, dont worry!" he shouted, and began for the door.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Toadette's eyes widened, hoping her little brother didnt just say that. She then heard Edina scream and back up into a tree. Toady giggled at the sight behind his older sister. Toadette then felt a warm, soft hand land on her shoulder.   
  
"Get away from me!" Toadette shouted in fear as she got up swiftly and turned around, hitting the doll in the face with her brown locks.   
  
"Please, I'm not here to harm you. Those are the least of my intentions." the doll spoke. Toadette starred at him, and when she heard that voice, it was soothing. Calm, something she needed at a time like this. She had to beleive him, as much fear as she still had.   
  
"What do you mean? Who are you?" she asked. Touché jumped in front of Toadette.   
  
"Dont listen to him, mezame! He will harm you!" he shouted in his French accent. The doll laughed gently and rose one arm, the one with the long, gun-type weapon. It was long and smooth and ended in a rounded end, with a hole to shoot out beams. A small glow started to come out of it and put it closer to Touché.   
  
"Ahh! Get it away!" he shouted as he heard a little zap, and Touché ran from the spot he was in to behind a tree. Toadette giggled.   
  
"Who are you?" she asked, now sitting indian style on the grass. Everyone followed this, sitting in a circle beneath the trees and moonlight. Toady sat between his sister and his doll, exited that he's alive.   
  
"My name is *#^~%$$+!!*``, but you can call me Geno. As does everybody." he said to them.   
  
"Where are you from? Why did you come here?" Deana asked curiously. Geno looked up at the sky.   
  
"I come from a place called Star Road. Recently, lots of the stars went out making everything here and up there pitch black, and there seems to be a dark force blocking the sun, other stars, and harming the Star Road big time..."  
  
"And this world, too." Edina said. "Sorry, you could continue." Geno nodded.   
  
"I was sent down here because I saved the world once before." he explained.   
  
"You have?' Toady asked, wide eyed. Geno nodded.   
  
"Yeah, but not alone. I had help from a plumber, a Princess, a over grown reptile, and a cloud. They were all my good friends though. I think I remember the plumber's name....Mario, I think."   
  
"Mario?" They all said in unison. Geno starred at them all.   
  
"Yes, Mario. Do you kn-" Geno had gotten cut off.   
  
"The Mario? You worked with him?" Toadette asked amazed.   
  
"You gained my trust now." Touché said gladly.   
  
"Yeah, Mario. We defeated Smithy and sent back pieces of the Star Road back to their original place." Geno told them. Toadette quickly asked another question.   
  
"Why this doll's body? Why'd you just pick it?" she asked.   
  
"The first time I came to Earth, the beginning of the adventure with Mario, I inhabited this body. I got used to it really, and then at the end of the adventure I bid farewell and went back home, leaving the doll back to it's original owner, Raz. That boy really loved playing with that doll." he said, looking into the sky.   
  
"Raz, eh? Does his mom own an Inn in Rose Town?" she asked. Geno nodded.   
  
"Yeah, you know them?" he asked.   
  
"We visited one time, and Toady "borrowed" you without asking." she said, pinching Toady.   
  
"Ow!" Toady shouted and punched his sister on her arm.   
  
"You little brat!" she shouted and grabbed his arms and placed them around his back. "Stop." she ordered.   
  
"Stop!" Toady immitated. Toadette rolled her eyes and Geno laughed, as did Edina and Deana. Touché was still absorbing the story.   
  
"So where are you planning to go?" he asked. Geno began to stand up.   
  
"Jewlery Town." he said. Edina laughed.   
  
"And how do you expect to get there in this darkness, fly?" she asked. Geno nodded.   
  
"That's exactly what I plan to do." he said. Toady shot up from his seat.  
  
"You can fly?" he asked exitedly. Geno nodded.   
  
"Of course I can." Geno said, laughing. He started to rise up until he was a little bit over a tree.   
  
"He can fly!"  
  
"He can fly!"  
  
"He can fly!" They all shouted. Geno laughed and swooped back down and landed.   
  
"How'd you learn that?" Toadette asked.   
  
"Star Road is one of those magical places you hear about. We are basically stars that can fly. What makes you think I cant fly in this body? It's not like its heavy, its 100% cotton." he explained, laughing again.   
  
"75% cotton. 25% polyester." Toady corrected him. Geno shrugged and Toadette laughed.   
  
"I dont even think a doll would be made up of only those two things. But, Geno..." Toadette continued. "Can I come with you?"   
  
Geno starred at her. "Come with me? You mean hang onto my cape?" he asked, pointing out his blue cape which matched his blue cap, which resembled a night cap.  
  
"Maybe your shoulders, I dont know. As long as I can come." she asked again. "Please? I really want to go help everyone."   
  
Geno thought about it. "Do you have a fear of heights?" he asked. Toadette shook her head.  
  
"The only fear I have is the dark, and that's what I want to get rid of in the world right now." she assured Geno.  
  
"Fine, you can come." Geno said. Toadette was happy, but hated to leave her brother like this, especially at this time. But she had a feeling she needed to go with them.   
  
"Sorry Toady, but, Edina will read you stories and tuck you in." she smiled at him.   
  
"But what about food?" Toady asked innocently. Toadette pointed to Deana.   
  
"She'll make you food. Touché will play with you if your bored, also." she told him. She didnt think Touché actually would, but she didnt want to worry Toady. "I'll be back." she said, and kissed her brother on the forehead and clung on Geno's back. They lifted away, with Toady starring up at them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Koopa Kids were on a boat heading towards Bowser's Castle. On the deck was Wendy, relaxing on her chair. There was hundreds of little lights all around the boat, making it look like their boat was the only thing getting hit my sunlight, not to mention the lights on deck. The person who was steering in this darkness, Captain Nick, didnt want to drive them. After a few threats by Ludwig though, he agreed to drive.   
  
The term "Koopa Kids" isnt exactly necessary anymore. They are more like Koopa Teens now. They have all grown and changed in many different ways, but certainly not mature. One Koopa "Teen" who is more mature then the others is Iggy.   
  
On the other side of the deck, Larry was sitting down.   
  
"Are we there yet?" Larry whined in his scratchy, kiddy voice. He was the youngest of the bunch. Hisblue mohawk had grown bigger, and he had a spiked dog collar his dad usually wears on his arms, around his neck. Larry also had braces, to fix his teeth.   
  
"Yo, Larry. Chill. You always ask that question every five minutes. When we get there someone is bound to announce it." Roy snapped at his brother. Roy still had his pinkish doo-rag, and now he had black sunglasses embedded with diamonds. He was also taller and has muscle definition, the little bumps on his arms showed it.   
  
Meanwhile, by Captain Nick, was Ludwig, Lemmy and Iggy. Captain Nick hated steering in this darkness, but there was enough lights to see where he's going.   
  
"Do you want to get killed or what? Get a move on or I'll torture you so hard your hreat grandma will feel it!" Ludwig threatened Nick, and then laughed. Ludwig still had his blue hair, parted in the middle, but his hair is more pointed upwards now. He was taller with muscle definition, like Roy, but Ludwig had a tattoo on his arm of a black Koopa Troopa shell. On the shell was written "K.P.", which stood for "Koopa Pride." Ludwig was one of the least mature of the bunch, but the most immature. Nick started to sweat.   
  
"You dont know that it is impossible, Ludwig. He is the only one in his bloodline who would feel it." Iggy corrected ihis goofy voice. Ludwig glared at Iggy, and so did Lemmy. Lemmy hated when Iggy did that. Act all smart and correcting people.   
  
"Be quiet Iggy, just for once." Lemmy snapped at his twin. Both Lemmy and Iggy had their trademark rainbow hair, but Lemmy's is coming down in the front. Iggy's is standing straight up. These two didnt have any sign of muscle. Iggy didnt have much difference at all, he still had his goofy glasses, he just grew taller. Lemmy, on the other hand, wore two spiked dog collars on each arm, and a bunch of chains around his neck with "K.P" Iggy always tells Lemmy he's over doing it, and to fix something about the cocked-eye he had developed over the years, but Lemmy doesnt listen. He's the most stubborn of the bunch.   
  
Just then, another former Koopa Kid came into view. It was Morton Jr. Morton was more buff and muscular then everyone else, and still had the star scar over his left eye. He had dog collars and looked the toughest of all of them, but people would be surprised by his immaturity and his voice. His voice was still scratchy and kiddy.   
  
"God this is taking too long. When we getting there ya old fart?" Morton remarked, and then they all started to laugh. Nick started to sweat again. Like he wasnt having a bad day already, thinking of the past of the day.   
  
"P-p-please dont kill me..." he said in a low, worried voice. Ludwig moved closer to him.   
  
"We wont if you take us faster. How much longer anyway?" Ludwig growled. The captain swallowed hard and responded.   
  
"An hour or...so.." he whispered. Lemmy frowned.   
  
"Well ya better hurry up then if you dont wanna die!" Lemmy shouted at him, and then tripped him and he fell and hurt his back.   
  
"Ohh..oww.." Nick groaned, his white, long mustache covering his wrinkled lip expression.   
  
"What the hell do you think your doing resting? Get the hell up!" Ludwig shouted angrily and kicked Nick, making him hurt even more. They all started to laugh, until someone screamed.   
  
It was Wendy, who had the most annoying voice of all of them. Her voice was scratchy, girly, and an unexplainable annoying tone. Especially when she was whining or complaining. She was the most spoiled after all.   
  
"Ahhh! Stop it! What are you guys doing? If you knock him down its going to take even longer to get there, and besides, I dont like the sight of BLOOD! It makes me queezy!" Wendy shouted at them, helping Nick up and he continued to steer. Wendy was also more mature, but certainly was immature as well. Her big pink bow was even bigger, now thats she's taller. She had pink lipstick, and still wore her jewlery and her little pink heels. Her pink heels looked straining, like her feet were forced to be in there. Her hot pink shell was also very noticable, and she had a small pony tail on the back of her head, orange in color, like her dad's hair.   
  
"Sorry Wendy, damn you so annoying." Ludwig remarked. Lemmy and Morton snickered.   
  
"Shut up Ludwig, pathetic excuse for a leader.." she said, smacking him on the back of his head.   
  
"Oww.." Ludwig groaned. Wendy went back to her chair, and continued to relax.   
  
Captain Nick wanted this to be over, it seemed like forever. As he steered through the darkness, he didnt know what awaited him and his fate. No one knew about thier fate yet to come.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My god, sorry I kept you guys waiting so long. I just have other things to do and I get lazy. Expect the next chapter to not have to be a wait like a month or 2 months. How long was it for this? Anyway, abotu Geno flying, my cousin and I always had that theory because in SMRPG, theres a move where he jumps in the air and flies there. If hes not flying, who cares. I dont care, lets pretend he went back and there was a flying ability. I mean when he was a star he could fly, he should still be able too. And I stuck in a small Peter Pan parody too. XD Hope you guys liked it, R&R! 


End file.
